Over the years, various tire mounting and tire changing systems have been devised to safely remove and mount a tire to a wheel rim. When mounting a tubeless tire to a rim the tire bead on both sides of the tire must seat and seal to the wheel rim in order to retain a desired tire pressure of the tire mounted on the wheel rim. The size and type of may require more outward force to properly seat both beads against the wheel rim. It has been found that rapidly delivering high volumes of pressurized air into an interior of the tire tends to apply on outwardly acting force against the interior of the tire sidewalls and causes the tire beads to quickly snap in place and seal to the wheel rim. Prior devices include limitations that do not allow for the rapid delivery of high volumes of air to the interior of a tire to seat the beads to the wheel rim. For example, prior attempts have been made to supply high volumes of air between the tire bead and wheel rim, however, as the tire bead moves toward the wheel rim the tire tends to block the stream of air into the tire interior and reduces the effectiveness of the internal pressure forces against the tire walls. Tires with stiff sidewalls or other characteristics may prove difficult to seat the beads to the wheel rim when air is supplied between the rim and tire bead. Other attempts have been made to rapidly deliver pressurized air through the valve stem or the valve stem hole in the wheel rim. However, the valve in the valve stem limits the rate and amount of air that may be delivered through the valve stem.
Further, although removal of the valve from the valve stem or removal of the valve stem from the hole in the wheel rim allows for a more rapid or higher volume delivery of air to the interior of the tire, the replacement of the valve stem or replacement of the valve within the valve stem, without loss of significant air pressure and disruption of the bead seal, has proven to be problematic. Also, when a sensor is attached to the valve body, prior systems have required engaging the valve stem body to the valve stem hole formed in the wheel rim prior to delivering air pressure to an interior of the tire. The shortcomings of prior tire changing systems and automated tire assembly systems also increases the amount of time taken to mount and inflate a tire on a wheel rim to a desired internal pressure.